A Day At The Office
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU. Was a one shot but it seems to have more than originally intended. Emily Fitch is distracted by the new girl at the office... Rated M for language/usual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been sitting on my laptop since December last year. I totally forgot about it. You can thank or smack me later.**

**Cigarette Warning™ required.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Probably a good thing...or not. Any and all typos blah blah blah...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

There was a new girl in my office. I normally didn't notice new people, but I couldn't miss this one. She was blonde, and breathtakingly gorgeous, and from the minute I saw her in our daily ten o-clock meeting, I wanted her.

There was a moment we shared, when her beautiful blue eyes locked with my brown ones, and I felt the heat of her gaze right between my legs. The look she gave me was priceless, I swear I could see her pupils widen, in spite of us being separated by an oak table. I raised my eyebrow, and she visibly swallowed. I wonder if she knew that I was thinking of her in a very compromising position over this very table? I wonder for a moment, whether she would prefer to be bent over it, or whether she would prefer to sit on it with my face between her spread thighs.

"Fitch? Have you got those digits sorted?" I hear my boss ask, but the only thing I can think of is my own digits deep inside...

"_FITCH!_"

"_Huh?_ Oh, yes. Sorry." I stutter, as I hand over the sheet of figures. I can feel myself blushing, and catch the girl's eye, and she gives me a sly smirk, and then raises her eyebrow at me, just like I had done to her.

About ten minutes later, the meeting is dismissed, and I return to my desk. About five minutes after that, I receive an email from an N. Campbell:

"_Meet me in the store room in five minutes._"

I look around, but everyone is focused on their computer screens as per usual. I wait five minutes, and then get up from my chair, making my way to the store room. I open the door, finding the room dark, and before I can reach the light switch, the door closes behind me and I hear the lock.

"You were_ watching_ me." I hear her soft voice behind me. It sends a warm shiver up my spine, and sets my pulse racing.

I swallow. "Can't really blame me... You're gorgeous." I reply, my voice taking on that slightly huskier tone that it does whenever I'm turned on.

I hear her laugh softly behind me, and feel the presence of her body closer to mine. "Is that a compliment? Are you complimenting me?"

"Oh, I could do more than_ just_ compliment you." I said, my libido talking for me and my insides squirming.

"Why Fitch... were you having dirty thoughts during the meeting?" She says, playfully. I can feel her breath against the back of my neck, and the warmth of her body at my back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased back, as I felt her slide her fingertips down my arm.

"Mmm... _I would_... because I bet you and I were thinking alone the_ same_ lines... As in the line of your naked body pressed against mine..." She said, her voice a low whisper. I shivered again, and felt the contact as she placed her hand on my stomach and pulled my body against hers. My breathing became shallow as she shifted my hair off the back of my neck and placed a single kiss right at the base. "You're so beautiful..." She whispered.

I turned around in her embrace and pulled her lips close to mine. "I wanted you from the first second I locked eyes with you." I murmured, my voice now very hoarse. My lips made contact with hers, and we kissed passionately, and it had an animal ferocity to it that created a storm around us. Her hands began to unbutton my top and I leaned into her touch when her fingers made contact with my skin. She quickly opened my shirt and then started on my bra, as my own hands began to pull her skirt up over her hips. I slid my hand down her stomach as she leaned down to suck my nipple between her lips, curling her tongue around it.

"Oh god..." I moaned softly. I didn't care that I didn't know her first name, it hardly mattered. My body was on fire for her, as much as hers was for mine. Her hands squeezed my tits firmly, and she moaned around my nipple as my hand slipped into her knickers and my fingers made contact with her wetness. Her own hand wasn't far behind and I bit my lip to keep from crying out as her fingers found their way between my legs.

She wasted no time and luckily I was already soaking wet as she slid two straight fingers inside me. I buried my face in her shoulder and groaned deeply, my shoulders thumping against the shelves behind me. I lifted my leg and hooked it around her thigh, giving her more space, not that she really needed it, but I needed her.

"_Fuck me_..." I muttered, as I reached down and penetrated her with my own fingers. She was warm, wet and she gripped my fingers so tightly I thought she was going to crush them. Neither of us wasted any time in finding the perfect rhythm and fucking each other senseless. Our breath came in breathless pants and gasps, until her lips found their way to my neck and began sucking my pulse point. Her hips rolled harder against me, mine harder against her, and we groaned together as we took each other higher.

My moans must have been getting a bit loud, because her hand moved over my mouth and covered it, muffling my voice as I got closer. "So fucking good..." she mumbled, and that was it. My body stiffened as she curled her fingers inside me and I exploded. I thrust my fingers harder inside her and mimicked her motions, and her body went taught against mine as the two of us enjoyed the pleasurable ride.

My fingers curled into the hair at the base of her neck as we caught our breath, and I don't know about her, but I know my heart was racing. I'd never been so horny in all my life, and certainly_ never_ fucked anyone in a store room.

We disengaged after a few minutes, straightening our clothes up. I felt her hand skim across my shoulder, and she pulled me close to her and kissed me deeply, sliding her tongue between my lips. I let her kiss me, because it was full of both lust and want, even though we had just shared a work day quickie.

"Thanks..." She said, once her lips had left mine. Then I felt her breath at my ear. "Maybe we could do this again, sometime..."

With that, she unlocked the door, opened it and left.

Again? Yes please...

* * *

**A/N#2: Review if you wish. One shot only, so no, there's no chapters to follow.**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. The Second Encounter

**A/N: Ok, so when I posted A Day At The Office, I did so possibly in a little bit of haste. As I've explained to one of you, I did start it with the intention of it being a longer story, but admittedly, there wasn't much plot to it, other than it being extremely smutty. I only had that one part of it written, and then instead of continuing it, I started writing The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch, and well, you all know how that went. Ha. Anyway, I can't promise this is going to turn into a story with plot, but my mind has been overstimulated lately (shut up), and so I've written up another quickie. (And yes, you can take that how you wish.) I've added it onto ADATO, which isn't strictly just a one shot anymore.**

**So with that, here's your Cigarette Warning™, enjoy it how you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. And that's a crying shame. Any and all typos blah blah blah...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

For a week, she drove me_ literally_ insane.

Not in the way you might be thinking, with encounters of rampant, frantic sex stolen here and there in the store room or perhaps the empty stairwell.

_No._ There had only been that one time in the darkened store room, that was so utterly quick and intense, but nonetheless... _extremely_ satisfying.

She drove me crazy simply with her eyes, that looked at me with a lustful longing, making my very insides tingle with a clenching tightness between my legs. As though with every look she was trying to tell me with her blue eyes exactly what dirty, filthy things she wanted to do with me. A look that screamed five simple words. _**I want to fuck you.**_ And there was only one thought on my mind every time she looked my way.

Yes, _please._

I still didn't know her first name. I didn't have her phone number, and we barely spoke again after that one time, but the memory of her words whispered in my ear as my racing heart settled itself were burned into my brain.

"_Maybe we could do this again, sometime..._"

It was those words, and the fantasy of it, the very_ thought_ of having her take me like that again that kept me awake at night, running my hands over my naked skin, teasing myself into a frenzy until, unable to resist the urge any longer, my busy fingers rubbed and teased between my legs until the pleasure would wash over me like a hot wave that never_ quite_ managed to chill my senses completely.

With just one anonymous stolen fuck, she had _captivated_ me. I don't know how, but she teased me with suggestive eyes that roamed over my body. I could feel her gaze as it carefully traced over my tits and all points further south, distracting me completely so that my brain was virtually_ useless_ to work, and so one track minded that I almost considered taking a spare pair of knickers to work with me.

In the middle of Thursday, we were once again having this_ intense_ staring competition, my eyes seemingly rooted to hers as she stared at me from under hooded eyelids. Her eyes flicked towards the hallway, and then back at me, her eyebrow raising slightly in question. She licked her lips, the pink tip of her tongue just tracing ever so seductively across them, and she got up out of her seat, and began to walk past my desk. She nodded at me, not that anyone else would have noticed, tossing a small, folded piece of paper onto my desk. I immediately picked it up, moving it under my desk, and carefully unfolded it, to read a neatly written, but short message.

"Stairwell._Now__._"

Heat ran through me almost instantly, and I folded up the piece of paper, placing it in my desk drawer. I stood up, and followed her path down to the end of the hallway, as the stairwell door closed behind her. I opened it, following her through it, the heavy door closing quietly behind me. She stood leaning against the railing, a wolfish smile on her lips as she looked me up and down, allowing me to feel every inch of her gaze. She raised her eyebrow again in silent question, and then walked to the top of the stairs that led to the lower floor. She began to walk down them, and I knew I would follow her. And I did, down the stairs and through another heavy door that clicked behind us.

The lower floor... was _completely_ empty. Deserted.

I had no time to think about it, as she slammed me backwards against the wall, attaching her lips to mine in a deep, possessive kiss that I could not help but return, groaning into her lips as her hands began pulling my skirt up my thighs. My fingers gripped at the back of her neck as her hand met with my already damp knickers, rubbing through them and making me almost instantly wetter at the pressure I felt. Her actions were greedy, but I didn't care one bit, as with her other hand, the one not occupied between my legs, she made very short work of the buttons on my blouse. Her hand then slid down to my knee and pulled it upwards, the only sound other than our panting breaths being the soft thud of my shoe against the carpet as it slid off my foot as my instinct had me curling my leg around her thigh.

No words were spoken between us, it seemed none were needed, as she slid my embarrassingly damp knickers aside and I moaned with relief as her fingers quickly slid their way inside me. My fingers gripped at her shoulders with need as her free hand slid its way into my bra, cupping around one of my tits and squeezing it firmly as her long fingers felt their way into my wet warm depths. Her breath was hot in my ear as she sucked and then bit my earlobe, thrusting fast into my body just like I had needed her to all week.

My own hand, with a mind of its own, fumbled around for the waistband of her knickers, pulling it down and finding her as soaking wet as I had been. I teased her soaking clit, feeling my own throb harder as she groaned her approval.

"You've...wanted me all week..._haven't_ you..." I moaned, my fingers finding their way and pushing up inside her.

Another, louder, needier groan came from her. "God..._yes_... Just like I know you have..."

Her words sent more heat flashing through me, and I groaned too, as my mind flooded with the memories of nights spent naked in my bed, getting off to the memory and fantasies of her taking me_ just_ like this.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..." I muttered, as she kissed quickly down my neck, taking my nipple in her mouth and tugging it between her teeth, my hand instinctively gripping at the wispy hairs on the back of her neck.

"You're fucking beautiful..." She moaned. "So hot...wet..." She curved her fingers inside me, hitting a rough spot inside me and as I cried out at the shock of it, I felt her clench around my own fingers at the sound, as they buried themselves faster inside her. Her thumb made contact with my clit and I almost screamed at how good it felt, the tingling feeling inside me beginning to grow into something explosive.

"Fuck...so close..._need_ you..." I groaned.

"I know...me too..."

Words were lost to frantic breathing and desperate moans that echoed off the empty walls around us as we took each other higher, her lips muffling her own orgasmic moan as she sucked hard on my throat, feeling the deep groan of pleasure that bubbled up from inside me as my head and shoulders made contact against the wall, my body arching and stiffening against her, gripping her for dear life as the hot flood of pleasure surged through my body.

Her body braced mine up against the door as the two of us panted roughly, desperately trying to catch our breaths as the ecstasy ebbed and flowed away from us. Her tongue flicked over the space she had been sucking on my neck, and I moaned softly she she did so. Her lips met mine in a deep, searing kiss, her tongue claiming mine, her fingers slipping from me as mine did from her. As the kiss broke off, her forehead made a soft thud as it met with the wall. Both of us were silent for a few moments. She made to move, but I held her from doing so.

"No...wait..." I mumbled.

"I have to go..." She said.

I sighed. "At least tell me your first name before you go." I said.

She looked at me and smirked, shaking her head as she straightened her clothing. "More fun this way, don't you think?" She said, nonchalantly.

I stared at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Think about it for a moment..." She said, shrugging, with a cheeky grin. "Tell you what... Meet me here tomorrow during your lunch break... If you're lucky, I _might_ just tell you then..."

And with a soft, fleeting kiss on my forehead, the door was opened, and she was gone...

* * *

**A/N#2: So, erm...yeah. Not sure what and if anything is going to happen next... Time and inspiration will tell, I suppose.**

**Review if you wish!**

**Cheers,**

**~GN~ xo**


	3. The Third Encounter

**A/N: Third part of this, then. And to be honest, I'm not sure there will be a fourth.**

**Cigarette Warning™ applies.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Pretty much it. Any and all typos, deal with it.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The morning at work dragged on and on. I caught her... stealing the odd glance at me, her blue eyes gazing at me seductively. Late into the morning, an email popped up in my inbox...from her.

"_Still on for lunch? ;-)_"

I looked up, right into her piercing blue gaze, felt myself blushing and gave her a discreet nod. A small smirk crossed her lips...her beautifully kissable lips that had me in a spin. The same lips that felt so utterly..._fucking_...good on my skin when she kissed it. She slipped her tongue out at me and flicked it quickly, and I felt my stomach flutter just thinking about _what_ that tongue could do. I felt my knickers getting wet, but also a sense of dread filling me.

This _had_ to stop. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing lately, and my work was suffering. I'd given it a lot of thought, and... As fun as this was, as beautiful and sensual as she was, and as much as she had me _wanting_ her...this had to stop. And I was going to tell her so.

At least...that _was_ my plan...at first. Lunch hour rolled around, and I watched her as she slipped out of the office, among the crowd of people filing ouy. I watched her as she walked through the stairwell door, barely hearing its soft click behind her over the general murmur of my coworkers as they left for their respective destinations. Then, the office was empty. And so... I stood up, straightened myself out as much as I could, and prepared myself to end this...whatever it was. It wasn't grand passion, right? Just a fling, a hook-up... I didn't know her, she was just a girl I shagged. A fucking great shag, no less, but it was hardly the stuff of grand romance. So, I steeled myself for the job ahead.

Quick and easy, that was my thinking. I thought it repeatedly, like a mantra in my mind, as it walked through the very same stairwell door. The stairwell itself was deserted, and so I walked down the flight of stairs quickly, feeling anxiety welling in the pit of my stomach. And ok, arousal. But mostly anxiety. I reached the door, and pushed it open, stepping into the deserted, empty floor. _Quick, and easy, Emily... Get it over with, and go get yourself a sandwich, or some coffee or something._

Plans...they **_never_** go as intended.

My plan of making it quick and easy dissolved as soon as her fingertips slid across my shoulder. I closed my eyes, as her fingers curled around the lapels of my jacket and dragged it down over my shoulders, and off my arms. It was obliterated, as the lukewarm shiver crept up my spine, along with her fingertips that slid up to follow it, brushing the fabric of my shirt and feeling every contour of my skin underneath it. I closed my eyes and felt my breathing go shallow, as I heard my jacket drop to the floor, and I was turned around. Slim, warm fingers began to unbutton my shirt, reaching under the fabric to touch my stomach. My eyes opened, to see the vast expanse of empty space in front of them, as I was pushed back against the wall. My head tilted down quickly, to see a blonde head lean forward and kiss the skin on my stomach, and I felt my resistance crumble at that point.

_Traitorous fucking body. **Screw** you._

The head crept up my stomach, following the busy fingers that were unbuttoning my shirt inch by slow inch, followed by palms sliding up over my tits to my shoulders and peeling the cotton fabric from me, just as they had done my jacket moments earlier. Darkened blue eyes looked up at me with questioning deviousness, eyebrow raised. A triumphant smile, as my fingers, with a mind of their own, clutched at the back of her head, threading through her hair. Her own hand, sliding up my thigh to the waistband of my jeans, making shot work of the button and the zipper, the noise of the slider skimming down the teeth seeming to echo all by itself.

Hands reaching under the denim, around my hips, and I was totally blank minded to anything but this moment. All thoughts of protest completely gone. She had me, and I knew it. She pushed as I leaned my hips forward slightly, gripping my arse firmly as her blue eyes met mine once more, pushing the denim down my thighs until it bunched at my knees. Kisses across my stomach, right along the waistband of my knickers. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her closer until her forehead rested against my skin, and she just inhaled me, so deeply, I nearly lost all self control right then. _Jesus Christ_... How can she do this to me? How does she stun me with one look, and then turn me into jelly with a few simple actions? It was beyond me.

She gave me no time to think, whatsoever. Her fingers hooking into my knickers and pulling them down quickly, leaving them around my knees just as my jeans now were. Soft kisses up my thighs. A soft groan as the embarrassing wetness between my legs became evident to her, like it wasn't already when she inhaled me. Kisses that turned to licks as she got closer, as hands roughly pulled my jeans right down to my ankles and pushed my knees apart of give her some room. My hands gripping firmly into her hair as she leaned forward and gave an exploratory lick of my folds, which then turned into two...three...and then I lost count as her fingers opened me up and her tongue flicked against my already aching clit.

I moaned, not having any words, as I found out just how skilful her tongue was. I spread my thighs wider, as she slid her hand up to my hips, pulling me closer to her as she continued to devour my wetness with her mouth. It didn't take long, when she sucked my clit between her beautiful full lips, for me to climax in a quick blur of profane huskiness as my body shuddered against the wall. Even though my knees buckled, she didn't let me fall, somehow kissing up my body as I sank down onto the floor beneath us, ending with her lips on mine. The sweetness of myself on her lips and tongue almost made me cry. I broke the kiss, and buried my head into her neck, and she held me while I caught my breath.

"_**Damn** you._" I said, in a breathy whisper, feeling my breath reflected back at me off the skin of her neck.

She laughed, softly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Without a shred of rational thought, my hand had a mind of its own, as it gripped at her shirt covering her stomach, and definitely as my other hand joined it to unbutton her jeans. I kissed and licked myself off her lips as my fingers quickly found their way into her knickers, finding her just as wet as I was. She groaned as I rubbed against her clit, her hips moving towards it. I kissed down her jaw to her ear. "Damn you..." I growled, gripping her earlobe between my teeth and biting it, before licking down her neck and sinking my teeth into her skin as I slipped my fingers down and thrust them inside her, to a primal groan that made its way past her throat.

It wasn't graceful, it wasn't careful, but it was very needy, as I thrust my fingers into her, hearing her breath heavy in my ear and the vibration against my lips as I sucked her skin harder. She was warm, wet and pleading...not with words, but with sounds and the very pulse of her body around my fingers. My thumb made contact with her clit and I rubbed it fast, to a primal groan from her, as I curled my fingers up inside her, feeling her constrict around them. It wasn't much longer before she cried out in pleasure and she spammed next to me, shuddering as I had, not minutes ago, against the wall we now lay beneath.

Several minutes passed, in which we disengaged, and I pulled my jeans back up and put my shirt back on. I was facing away from her, and I felt her hands rest on my shoulders. I reached up and placed one hand on top of hers, just holding it there. I knew we still had time, but I didn't know what to say, now. Whatever I had come here to say in the first place... It was gone, and I started to feel uncomfortable. So, I just lay down for a moment, facing away from her, and folding my jacket for a pillow. I knew that she was too tempting to me, and I had to have some kind of distance, it seemed. I'd almost started to feel regret, in some way, when I heard shuffling behind me, and felt a warm body shuffle close to mine, and an arm slide around my waist.

"If I talk...will it ruin it?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I came here with a different intention, and you..." I sighed. "You _crumbled_ that intention the second you took off my jacket."

"I know." She said, her tone understanding.

A long moment passed. "_Please_... Tell me your first name." I said, quietly.

"Why, so you know what to scream next time?" She laughed. My body tensed up, and I made to get up. "_Don't_." She said, holding me down firmly. "I'm sorry. I can be a right twat sometimes."

I sighed deeply. "I've never fucked someone_ three_ times without knowing their name."

A short pause followed. "Naomi." She said, almost whispering.

A smile formed on my lips. Slowly, I turned around to face her, her bright blue inquisitive eyes looking back at me. "Hi. I'm Emily."

"I know." She smirked.

Both my eyebrows raised. "You _knew?!_"

Naomi nodded. "You have it set on your email."

"Oh." I said, dumbly. "What now?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We get ourselves sorted and go back to work?"

I lightly slapped her shoulder. "I mean _this_, Naomi."

"Hmm." She replied. "Hadn't thought about it, to be honest. It's fun, but... We don't know each other."

"No shit." I muttered.

"Hey..." She said, lifting my chin so my eyes met hers. "Sorry, but it's the truth. I'm not into relationships...I just fancied you."

My eyebrows furrowed. I pushed her away from me, and stood up, picking up my jacket and putting it on. "Well, that's _just_ great. _Thanks_, I guess." I said, bitterly.

"Emily..."

"No, _don't_. Don't get up on my account. I know my way back to the office... Need to get some bloody lunch, anyway. See you around, Naomi."

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, hearing her voice but ignoring her words. I raced down the stairs to the ground floor and opened the door into the fresh air outside, breathing deeply and trying to fight off the anger I was feeling.

"Stupid." I muttered, folding my arms and hugging myself against the chill of the wind, as I walked away from the building. "Just fucking great."

That's _one_ way of putting an end to it, I suppose...

* * *

**A/N#2: So there _might_ be a fourth part, I haven't decided yet. Don't hate me if there isn't.**

**Review if you wish.**

**Cheers,**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. The Fourth Encounter

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I didn't envision this being very long, and it was almost going to end it with the last chapter, but so many of you who reviewed thought it needed another part, so here it is.**

**Strangely enough, there's no smut in it, but I dunno... Fluff/Goo Warnings™ apply, I suppose.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Any and all typos are a complete lie and snuck past the censors...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(Early Friday evening)

I left work early. I couldn't handle the rest of the day with her looking across the office at me, so after getting a coffee, I went back to the office and left sick. I didn't see her in the office, so... who knows, maybe she had gone off to get lunch like _nothing_ had happened between us, I'm not sure.

Logically, I know she had a point. We don't know each other, and nothing's really been said between us, other than a few words, and several non-words. But I guess what she said...it made me feel awful. I felt used, I suppose. And it was hard for me to grasp that. It's not like I haven't randomly shagged a girl on a night out before, but... This was three times, and we worked in the same _bloody_ office, for fuck's sake. I spent time mulling it over, while finishing my third pint.

"Evenin' love, what can I get you?" I heard the bartender ask over the general humdrum of the pub.

"A pint for me, and another pint for her." A female voice said, as someone sat down next to me.

"Right, miss."

I placed my glass down on the bar. "What makes you want to think I want to drink with you?" I asked.

"Emily..." Naomi said.

I turned to her, staring into her eyes. "Have you come to apologise? Because I feel like you used me."

She looked down at her hands and then nodded. "That's fair." She said, as the bartender set two pints down in front of us. She handed over a tenner. "Keep the change, mate." She picked up one of the glasses and took a long sip. "I suppose I_ do_ owe you an apology." She said, quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did." I scoffed. "Jesus, Naomi... You couldn't have been more _delicate_, could you? Do you always hurt the feelings of girls you shag, or is it just those you work with?"

"Emily-"

"Because I _really_ wonder. I know...I probably _don't_ have the right to be pissed off, I mean...we've barely spoken to each other, but I'm pretty sure it's common courtesy not to make someone feel_ that_ cheap."

"It wasn't-"

"Wasn't what? Wasn't your intention? What _was_ your intention, exactly? Was I just someone to fuck? Something to help you while away an otherwise_ boring_ lunch hour? Did it not occur to you that it _might_ hurt my feelings when you said what you did?" I asked, on a roll. "You asked me if you spoke whether it would ruin it...I should have said _YES_, because you did...you _ruined_ it, Naomi. You know what...keep your_ fucking_ pint. Enjoy it. And stay _away_ from me." I said angrily, getting up and walking through the crowd and out of the door.

The wind was chilly, and I hugged my jacket to me as I walked down the street, passing Friday night partygoers with each step. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Emily, _please!_"

I stopped in my tracks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. My sense of time must have been a bit skewed from the pints, because I then felt her arms around me, pulling me close and hugging me. But I was so angry, I tried fighting her off, hitting her shoulders and wriggling, until she held me tighter with a gentle firmness that made the fight slip away from me, until her fingers curled around my neck and pulled me in closer.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I really _didn't_ mean to hurt you." She said, softly. "From the moment you looked at me across the boardroom table, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It_ scares_ me, because I've never felt anything for anyone before...not like this. I thought I could_ ignore_ it, but today...I saw the hurt in your eyes after we..." She paused, and gave a deep sigh. "I don't know what I want from you. I...don't know if I can give you what I _think_ you want from me..."

I looked up at her. "What do you think I want?" I asked.

"Tenderness. Hearts, flowers... Morning wake ups and sweet, soppy stuff that really_ isn't_ who I am." Naomi said. "I don't know if I can be that for you. I like you, at least, I _think_ I do. You're right, we _don't_ know each other. I guess I'm scared to try being that person, because...what if I _can't_? I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want to hurt you. You deserve _better_."

She looked down at me with honesty in her stark, blue eyes. "You must think I'm stupid." I mumbled, sniffling a little.

She shook her head. "No. I hurt your feelings. I_ know_ that. It was rude of me. I've thought about it a lot. It _was_ just about sex to begin with, I'll admit that. I don't want to hurt you anymore, though. I owe you better than that."

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything, Naomi."

"Ok, I owe it to_ both_ of us, then. Because we'll never know unless we try. And...you're too much in my head for me to not pursue it. I'll always be left wondering what could have been..." She said. "I'll be blunt. It could just be lust. But there could be something more. Don't you want to find out?"

I swallowed, and slowly nodded my head. "Yeah, I do. Only if you want to, though."

"I came after you, didn't I?" Naomi said. "I _do_ care about you, Emily. I don't know you very well, true, but there's something about you... I can't..._not_ care about you."

A brief smile crossed my lips, before I leaned over a little too far and almost toppled over. "_Shit_...I'm a...little drunk. I think." I murmured.

"Is your place far?" Naomi asked. "The least I can do is walk you home...make sure you get there safe."

"Uhm... Ok."

Naomi took my hand in hers. It felt warm around mine, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Lead the way, Fitch." She said, with a smile that was full of nervous hope.

* * *

**A/N#2: So, I guess that leaves this open ended. You are free to make up your own minds as to whether the two of them make a go of it, live happily ever after, or whether it ends up in tears. Your choice.**

**Thanks for reading, if this is the first of my stories you've read, feel free to read some of my other ones if you wish to.**

**If this isn't the first story of mine you have read, thank you for your continued support, nagging, and general loveliness, you are all a great bunch of people, and I would totally throw a sex toy party for all of you. (Went to one of those once...quite the eye opener...)**

**Reviews welcome, see you all someplace else!**

**Cheers,**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
